Chris Camp
Chris Camp is a New York City improv and sketch comedian based out of the Magnet Theater. He is originally from Burnt Hills, NY. Bio Chris started improvising in 2003 as a member of the Marist College HuMarists. In 2005 he began studying at the Upright Citizens Brigade Theater and while there worked with Chris Gethard, Doug Moe, Billy Merritt, Jackie Clarke, Michael Delaney, Jon Daly, among many others. In 2007, Chris started studying at the Magnet Theater under the highly regarded Armando Diaz. Since then Chris has learned from some amazing improviser/comedians such as Alex Marino, James Eason, Rachel Hamilton, Christian Capozzoli, Alan Fessenden, Russ Armstrong, Jean Villepique, Ed Herbstman and his many team mates over the years. Chris has had the privilege to perform in some great shows at the Magnet Theater, some of which include: Gimmie the Loot, To Be Continued, The Lone Gunman, I Love NY/I Hate NY, Prone To Injury, The Inferno and Evente. Currently you can watch Chris perform every week with his Megawatt team, Chet Watkins. Chet Watkins is awesome. Improv Teams * Chet Watkins (current) * Fiefdom * Jerk Squad * Gramps * Masher * Dayjob * Prone To Injury * George da Roofer * Sparkle Kitten and Pony Super Fun Squad * Marist College HuMarists Shows Chris has appeared in the following shows... * To Be Continued directed by Luke Ward * Gimmie the Loot directed by Russ Armstrong * Chica-Go-Go * The Armando Diaz Experience * Lights Out, Shirley! * Inspirado * The Paul Lynde Halloween Special: 1985 * Joel A. Gingras Fund - Improv Fundraiser * Fiefdom Live from Mo Pitkins * I Love New York / I Hate New York co-directed by Sunita Deshpande & Chris Camp * The Project w/ Team Fiefdom * Magnet: Megawatt directed by Armando Diaz * Magnet: The Lone Gunman directed by James Eason * Magnet: Evente directed by Armando Diaz and Alex Marino * UCB 600: The Movie directed by Dyna Moe * UCB 600: The Buccaneer directed by Michael Delaney Improv Festival Appearances Chicago Improv Festival, Boston Improv Festival, Providence Improv Festival, Queens Fringe Festival, Skidmore National College Comedy Festival, Del Close Marathon, Baltimore Improv Festival Training Upright Citizens Brigade (2005-2008) * Level 101 - Chris Gethard * Level 201 - Doug Moe * Level 301 - Billy Merritt * Level 401 - Billy Merritt * Level 501 - Michael Delaney, Jackie Clarke, Zach Woods * Level 504 - Billy Merritt * Level 600 - Michael Delaney, Dyna Moe * Workshops - Rob Riggle Scene work, Peter Gwinn Group Games, Matt Walsh Scene work Magnet Theater (2007-present) * Instant Brilliance - Armando Diaz * Level 2 - Armando Diaz, Russ Armstrong * Level 3 - Armando Diaz * Evente: Senior Project - Armando Diaz and Alex Marino * Lone Gunman: Senior Project - James Eason * Improv Revue / Team Performance - Armando Diaz * Dynamic Duos - Armando Diaz * Master Class - Ed Herbstman * Camp Magnet ** Improv Therapy - Rachel Hamilton ** Move IT - Jean Villepique ** Ed Herbstman ** Armando Diaz Miscellaneous * Chris Camp and Steve Horak (an improviser from the Magnet Theater) have a fierce rivalry in the sport of the Marathon. They have battled back and forth exchanging the title of "Fastest Improviser Ever" multiple times. Steve recently reclaimed the crown in the 2010 Boston Marathon with a time of 2:52:40. The previous fastest marathon time by an improviser was held by Chris with a 2:58:59. He vows revenge. * Chris is a professional software engineer for SRA International. Developing Investigative software for law enforcement agencies across the country and abroad. The most notable of these agencies being the NYPD. Many of his improv scenes revolve around angry detectives yelling at their anit-terrorism software. * Chris reached his peak in fame in 2001 when he freestyled on stage with Naughty by Nature. * Chris once appeared on the Emril Live show in November of 2006. He ate cake, rabbit and drank a lot of wine. * If you hang out with Chris long enough, you will see him accidentally dislocate his shoulder at some point. * Chris has a non visible extremely nerdy tattoo. Links Chet Watkins Comedy Magnet Theater Performer Page Camp on Twitter Chris Camp Lives in Brooklyn Category: Performers Category: New York City